


Nexus

by Embara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embara/pseuds/Embara
Summary: Darth Nox receives the report from a very important mission--a failed report.





	Nexus

“Lord Asmodel was killed, my lord. Along with most of her men.”

Thunder boomed outside, accentuated by the flash of lightning. A streak of white piercing its way through the dark, cloudy, gray skies of Dromund Kaas. Rain pattered against the vast tinted windows of Vilent(otherwise known as Darth Nox)’s stronghold, drowning out the tense silence that followed those grim words with white noise. The Dark Councilor stood behind her desk, arms folded across her chest as she stared outside, watching the relentless storm with a vacant expression. Fear was emanating off of the Moff who had come to deliver the news in waves; she could feel his eyes on her, waiting anxiously for a reaction. She would give him none.

Vilent didn’t know this one’s name, just that he was in charge of overseeing the expedition on Kodai. The Outer Rim ocean planet was rumored to be host to a powerful dark side nexus, one that could possibly advance her sphere’s research on the Force by multiple decades. She had sent Lord Asmodel, a few of her apprentices, and a token guard of Imperial Reclamation Service men to investigate. It was meant to be a scouting mission, no more. But when Asmodel failed to check in after the second week of waiting, the Moff was able to confirm one thing: Lord Asmodel and her men were dead.

“We picked up one survivor off of the beaches of Kodai, one of Asmodel’s apprentices. He claims that an assemblage of Jedi have managed to beat us to the planet.” The Moff offered this information to Vilent with great care, his words carefully chosen and spoken slowly. She knew he expected her to be furious, and quite possibly blame him for the losses, but when she finally turned to face him she had a subtle smile gracing her features.

“Jedi on Kodai? On a flooded planet with only one city?” Vilent asked him, the ember glow of her eyes piercing the shadowy hues of her office room. She now regarded him with interest, a factor that appeared to make the man uncomfortable--rightfully so.

“Y-Yes, my lord. That is what the apprentice saw.”

“Summon him here. He is now of vital importance to this mission.”

“Right away, my lord.”

The Moff procured his holocom, and Vilent once again turned her back on him. This new information has opened up numerous opportunities to continue their research on Kodai. A Jedi presence, while inopportune, was a herald of many possible fortunes. They wouldn’t be there if they didn’t have a reason, and although they are an obstacle that will have to be dealt with, there’s no reason why Vilent shouldn’t bleed them dry of all resources and information _before_ wiping them off the face of the planet.

It wasn’t long before the apprentice arrived and Vilent was able to buzz him in. He walked through the doorway and promptly bowed. He was a Pureblooded Sith, and looked to be not much older than herself, no doubt in his early twenties. She instructed him to be at ease, and when he stood she could see that he was easily over six feet tall and very solidly built. She sensed power practically radiating off of him, far more than Lord Asmodel ever gave off. Why hadn’t he surpassed his master beforehand?

“What do they call you, apprentice?” Vilent inquired.

“My name is Zraid Mok, my lord.”

“You were Asmodel’s favored apprentice, were you not?”

“Indeed, my lord.”

“Very well, Zraid. As Asmodel’s right hand, you were privy to most if not all of her holdings and are now the sole proprietor. I am granting you the title of ‘Lord’, and you will take your former master’s place in our mission to Kodai. Take care of your assets however you see fit and then meet me at the spaceport this time tomorrow in Hangar 738. We’re going to take the Jedi for everything they’re worth and then we will annihilate them.” Vilent’s last two words were emphasized by a convenient clash of thunder and lightning, the battering of the rain aggrandizing to meet the intensity of her declaration.

“Yes, my lord. I will do my utmost to meet all of your expectations,” The makings of a smirk coiled their way onto the Pureblood’s crimson face, “Will that be all, my lord?”

“Yes, you’re both dismissed.” Vilent waved her hand towards the exit, and the Moff and the new Lord of the Sith bowed to her before they turned away. The Dark Lord turned her determined gaze back to the ever-relentless storm outside.

“I’ll have their secrets. Even if I have to turn that planet into a wasteland to do it.”


End file.
